Data analytics is a process of querying large amounts of data to discover hidden patterns and other useful information within the data. For example, a credit card company may receive data in connection with thousands of transactions per hour. The credit card company may have an understanding of certain patterns of usage that may constitute fraudulent behavior, e.g., the same user attempting to use a credit card at the same time, at two locations distant from each other. The credit card company may then perform queries on the data to find out which users are following such patterns of usage.
Conventional approaches to performing data analytics queries involve storing data in a database operated by a third party. To continue the above example, the credit card company may submit queries to the third party database in order to discover evidence of fraudulent behavior. The third party applies its own algorithms to perform a data analytics process that produces identifiers of users exhibiting fraudulent behavior and sends those identifiers to the credit card company. The credit card company may then take remedial action against the users, e.g., suspending their credit cards.